1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of railway hopper cars having side discharge openings. More specifically the invention relates to an improved locking device for a hopper car door which provides for double locking of the door in the closed position and which is ground actuated to release the doors to their open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patent pertinent to the present invention is Morey, U.S. Pat. No. 1,175,165. The present construction is an improvement over the aforementioned patent.